1. Field of Use
The present invention provides an improved backpack support device which more evenly distributes the backpack load over a wearer's back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, various backpacks and backpack support devices have been available in the prior art. A typical prior art device comprises a vertically extending aluminum frame member, the backpack attached to one side thereof, padded curved shoulder straps, a padded hip belt extending from the other surface of the vertical aluminum support member and a sternum strap between both shoulder straps. A serious disadvantage with this type of backpack support device is that it is uncomfortable and does not properly distribute the load from the backpack across the wearer's body. In addition, it is more difficult for the wearer to perform other activities while the backpack is being worn. For example, the positioning of the standard vertical shoulder straps makes it difficult to support and then accurately fire rifle since the stock of the rifle tends to abut against the shoulder strap. The prior art devices, exemplified by the above-described device, inhibit free movement of the arms and shoulders necessary for different activities while the backpack is being worn and do not evenly distribute the backpack load over a wearer's back. Typical of various other backpack related devices available in the prior art are those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,654 to Wittenberger which discloses a pack strap design used to secure a pack to the human body, the straps running from each shoulder to the opposite side of the wearer's body; U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,775 to Stanford which discloses a pack frame having a pair of vertical standards, a top bar and a bottom bar internally connecting the standards and a U-shaped bar integrally extending at its ends from the vertical standard in a horizontal plane; U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,775 to Mack which discloses a backpack and harness for carrying a gas cylinder, the harness including crossing shoulder straps over the user's chest and a base frame member positioned against the wearer's back; U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,671 to Sanders which discloses a litter backpack assembly having anchor straps connected to a back section; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,654 to Menetrier which discloses a backpack having a front panel therein and having a shape generally conforming to that of the back of the wearer and comprising a synthetic resin having a cellular synthetic resin which contacts the back of the wearer. In essence, existing packs are typically suspended by shoulder straps and are attached to frames which are not shaped like the human back. The pack leans away from the shoulders, throwing the weight away from the body and against the lower back and hips and pulling back on the shoulders, thus keeping the weight behind the wearer.